Access to safe water is vitally important to the health, stability, and development of impoverished regions. Nearly half of the population of the developing world suffers from illnesses caused by a lack of access to safe water and sanitation. In rural communities with limited supplies of safe water, people suffer not only from waterborne illnesses but also from malnourishment caused by food shortages, because a lack of safe water inhibits the cultivation of healthy crops for food.
One factor behind the shortage of safe water in impoverished regions is a lack of infrastructure. Without reliable plumbing, electricity, and roads, it can be impossible to maintain a supply of clean water for everyday activities. Inhabitants of impoverished regions currently spend large amounts of time obtaining water. Because water is fairly heavy, a limited amount can be carried by an individual, usually a woman, in a single trip. Trips to fetch water can be several miles, and several trips may have to be made. This can be incredibly physically burdensome on the individual and also leaves little time for the individual to work in a job or care for family members.